


Consequences 12.5: Ours

by Lybra, Translations (SweetAlphaChild)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Feel-good, Feels, M/M, Slice of Life, TobiDei Week, TobiDei Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lybra/pseuds/Lybra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/Translations
Summary: It's been a month already, and Obito wants to celebrate it. Based on "Consequences" by Lybra98





	Consequences 12.5: Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Consecuencias 12.5: Lo nuestro](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/421151) by Lybra98. 



> For Tobidei Week 2018  
> Day 1: Celebration

It had been three years since he got flagged as S rank criminal and entered the Bingo book. From the moment he entered the Akatsuki, the bounty on his head never stopped rising. Deidara was a dangerous criminal wanted throughout the shinobi world, and he was also someone's only senpai in that deadly organization.

But now it turned out it was his partner holding his hand, guiding him as he walked in total darkness, blindfolded.

Deidara wondered at what point, a S rank criminal lowers his guard like that. And the only answer he found wasn't a moment, but a person. His partner, new friend, eternal headache and secret love: Tobi.

"Come on, senpai. Hurry up!" Obito rushed him, turning around to make sure he wouldn't stumble. He had chosen the best possible path, although sometimes the odd root they found along concerned him and he had to stop Deidara to guide him from the shoulders. 

Deidara showed his white teeth in a muffled animal grimace. 

"We would go faster if we flew!"

Obito kept pulling.

"No, because I told you it's a surprise and I don't want you to see it until the perfect moment arrives," he replied, feeling the emotion bubbling inside. 

Finally he could say that wasn't a bad thing, he could finally feel at peace with his feelings. And that, he owed it to Deidara.

"Then we should've flown somewhere nearby and do the rest on foot, hm," he retorted.

"You would have noticed right away. I won't let you ruin the surprise, nosy senpai," he scolded him softly.

"Hey! You have me here blindfolded since the start of the road!" He complained, stumbling over something.

He felt he would fall on his face, but a strong and warm body that he knew well stopped him, causing his heart to race. He cursed internally.

"Deidara-senpai, are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Obito asked worried, lecturing himself for his carelessness.

Deidara shook his head, standing up, while he couldn't decide whether to keep holding to those arms or walking away blindly.

"That's good. Better like this," the gloved hand took the mutant hand, intertwining their fingers.

Deidara gave a small jolt, feeling a slight electricity. He cursed the whole world, he could be blushing at that very moment, but while he was blindfolded he wouldn't be sure. And because Tobi had made him promise that he wouldn't ever think of taking the bandages off, he couldn't do it even if he wanted to. Because lately, he couldn't go back on any promise he made to Tobi. 

Obito also felt that electricity and for a few moments he felt somewhat scared, not knowing what to do. Seeing the path that gradually turned smoother at his feet restored him to balance.

"It's not long, senpai," he hardly smiled, it was still difficult. He kept walking, this time with a slower pace, holding his friend by the hand. As Rin once did with him.

He felt good again.

Deidara wasn't taking well the fact that they were god knows where holding hands. He believed that the beating of his heart was becoming more audible, to the point of needing to be silenced with something.

"Tobi, won't you tell me? What is that special thing you want to celebrate with me?" 

Doubt had been plaguing his mind since the masked man told him on a lazy afternoon in his workshop. If there was something that annoyed him from Tobi, it was how mysterious he was when he proposed it, being a great challenge even for his own intelligence.

"Deidara-senpai, do you remember that day you told me that at least I was a better partner for you than Sasori, and that we could make a good team? You said that, if we made an artistic attack together, you would give me part of the credit," Obito kept slowing his pace. 

Deidara nodded silently, his mind torn between adding that new piece to the puzzle, and trying to recognize the approaching wind.

"That day we went to eat to celebrate," Obito continued, this time trying to supress a smile behind his mask. "That day you didn't want to pay to that old store clerk, then you fought with me for who would pay, and you threatened him as you left because you really wanted bakudan with natto and they didn't have any. 

"It was three hundred and ten ryo for that measly meal, it was a scam! You should've let me steal it and kill him, hm," Deidara got distracted, remembering that old man. Tobi had reminded him he had a pending revenge, another one on his blacklist.

"Evil senpai," Obito took his free hand to where his mouth was hidden behind the orange material that covered it. Even if Deidara couldn't see him, as in that moment, sometimes he couldn't help reacting like Tobi when it came to the artist.

"He called me a brat, hm," Deidara kept remembering, starting to plot an artistic revenge against the whole town.

"Senpai, relax for once," Obito let go and stopped, this time covering the lower part of the mask with both hands. Again, Deidara was getting funny. "Stop walking. I remember that day our Kibaku Jirai was finally born." 

Deidara stopped, remembering too much. He wanted to know how it was that Tobi was recalling so many details, even if it hadn't been too long ago. Although it would have been better not to remember calling their children to their joint techniques, that day Deidara hinted that he was homosexual, then Tobi had been concerned about him not considering him a friend, then he called him Deidara. Just Deidara.

He put his hands in his tunic's pocket, ashamed to remember as much as Tobi, or more. 

"I remember you squeezed me when I told you that we were friends, hm," he acknowledged, trying not to show how self-conscious he felt. Stupid bandages. 

"You also hugged me quite tight at that moment," Obito remembered, feeling strange. 

He wanted a hug like that one again. 

"And then we toasted with the last bit of our dango, hm," Deidara continued, noticing his feet started to step on something soft. 

"Yes, we toasted for our friendship," Obito completed, excited. "And that was exactly a month ago, Deidara," he proclaimed, approaching him to untie the bandage.

The artist waited motionless, noting he was being referred to again without any honorific. 

Obito turned him around a bit, still not deciding wether to remove the cloth completely or not. Anyway, Deidara didn't seem to want to move until he didn't give him the signal, and that caused his heart to pound hard inside his chest. 

Meanwhile, a very particular smell came to the artist's nostrils. 

"And as you once told me about the mine near Iwagakure where you escaped many times in your childhood to look for clay, I thought it was a good place to take you and commemorate our friendship," he ended at last, taking the bandages from his face.

Deidara blinked until his eyes adjusted to the lighting he had once known.

He felt how Tobi remained behind him and wouldn't advance yet. Maybe he did it because that was Deidara's moment, a moment in which he got very emotional.

Deidara tried by all means not to show the feelings jamming his knotted throat, and even his eyes got glassy.

That abandoned mine, was where he arrived by accident once in one of his many escapades, and was the place where he discovered an ivory-colored clay with which he made his first sculptures. It was the place he chose to try his kinjutsu for the first time, and in which he saw the birth of his new hands, the first living art he created. A mine he forgot about as soon as he fled his native village. 

He brought his forearm to his nose, covering himself. If it continued like that, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from crying, and it was best to talk before that happened. 

"Tobi," he began, shaking. "It's been four years since I came back here."

The unruly liquid peeked out discreetly and Deidara moved forward, unwilling to look at his partner. He bent down to pick up some of that white clay desert hidden behind the western slopes of Iwagakure.

He sank his hands, remembering its texture. On the top, there was an earthy layer, but if he dug a bit deeper, it felt softer and more compact. The typical heat of the virgin clay again shook his body.

His hand-mouths were excited, as if remembering that taste, that consistency. 

Deidara made them swallow it, and soon they were carving a complicated figure. The bouquet he made had only three flowers: a rose, a camellia and an orchid. Eternal love and fidelity. The white of the clay helped to remember the purity of the moment and his feelings.

Deidara didn't plan to give up on his vision of the fleeting moment. What he thought about the eternity he wanted to imprint on one of those flowers was no more than a truce that he'd never admit out loud if his teacher were alive. But Sasori was dead, and therefore, he could never sing victory.

He got up and turned around, his imperceptible tears already dried in the wind. His pulse not shaking anymore, he extended his arm in a blunt straight motion.

Obito saw the flowers and remembered the time he managed to save some money to buy a huge bouquet of red roses for Rin. According to the Yamanaka florist, the flower represented eternal love. In the bouquet that Deidara tended to him, there was also a rose, although he didn't believe that the boy was aware of its significance. The masked man didn't know what the others meant, but maybe it wasn't that important. 

What mattered was the gesture, and how solemn it felt that special mystery that had unleashed once more in the air.

He moved forward and took the clay bouquet, feeling it more delicate than he imagined. He didn't want it to break. 

"Thanks," he pronounced with sincerity.

Deidara could feel it in his voice, and he only smiled briefly before entering the clay field, and choosing a place to start collecting it. Now he understood why that morning he awoke to low clay reserves; Although Tobi had lied back then, it was evident he had stolen as much as he could so he could pick up more from that place. 

And that was a very good choice. 

Obito headed towards him, sinking a little bit with each step on the soft floor. He sat very close to him, watching as Deidara emptied his bags of his traditional white clay and started to fill it with the new one slightly darker, with some impurities.

"And if you want, this time we can find a decent place where they serve bakudan with natto," he suggested, his heart beating in expectation to be accepted and attract the other man's attention.

Deidara avoided looking at him for a few moments, reflecting once again that sometimes Tobi was too much. 

Finally he stared at the dark hole, and smiling openly, took the mask with both hands, staining it with fresh clay.

"Tobi, you silly thing, hm," he exclaimed, feeling full of plenitude.

Obito forgot how hard it was to clean that spiral mask; letting go, he decided not to bring up his speech on friendship he had been rehearsing since the previous day. Instead, he only managed to run his hands over the artist's shoulder blades and pulled towards him, hugging him tightly.

Deidara had already learned that he shouldn't refuse a hug from Tobi. Without thinking too much what his mind couldn't control, he ended up throwing all the weight of his torso on him, corresponding to his strong bear hug. He closed his eyes as he was gently cradled by the masked man, breathing in the fresh smell of clay he had known for more than a decade. Celebrating mutely in his heart, the bond with two of the most cherished treasures of his soul, mixing in his nose the two aromas he loved the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the author:
> 
> This fic is dedicated to all those who follow "Consecuencias". And to Deidara, because I also needed to celebrate him more after everything that Bobito did. I did not have many ideas of what they could celebrate, but I wanted this first prompt to take place in the ninja universe. I only had in mind that Tobi would like to celebrate something like "it's been a week since I got along with senpai", "it's been two days since senpai smiled at me", "it's been a month since senpai accepted to be my friend" ... and then I remembered chapter 12 of Consecuencias, "Friendship", where they announce his friendship, because they are corny like that #okno. Thus was born a mini story that adorns the longfic. Literally it was to go back in time to those times where Deidara did not know that Tobi was Obito, that he was an Uchiha, and that in a short time he could not contain himself with what he was feeling.
> 
> I looked for meanings of flowers and found that the white orchid symbolized the purity of love, the camellia flower is like the rose in Asia and Japan, and symbolizes the same as the rose: eternal love. The rose, love and fidelity. Basically, they all symbolize almost the same thing and what Deidara wanted to say to Tobi at that time. We will see Obito's face when he finds out, although he already knows about the rose.


End file.
